percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
!Chapter 13!
Michaela's POV After what seemed like an hour, I stopped running. I was hungry, thirsty, tired, and, worst of all, I was lost. I'd never been to this part of my town. It was almost abandoned, the only signs of life being the clothes on the many clothes lines and the lights in the windows, but other then that, the alley was deserted. I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping arms around my legs. I started to sob. I had lost my nerve back there and had taken everything out on Tori. It wasn't her fault Tage had broken up with me, it wasn't her fault that they were on a death mission, and it wasn't her fault that this may be the last time I'd ever see her dad. This thought caused pain to shoot into my heart. I may never see him again. The man that had raised me for 2 amazing years, before he was arrested for his partner-in-crime's mistake. Even if he wasn't there, he was always behind the window when I visited, and when he was released, I was the happiest girl in the world. Now....now I was never going to see him again. I sighed, leaning my forehead on my knees. Now that I thought about it....Tori had a right to change her name. After being told what Tori's parents were like, I couldn't blame her for running away, or even changing her name. The sound of footsteps woke me from my daydream. I turned and saw Cody. He sighed in relief, "There you are. Are you okay?" I lowered my head, "Go away, Cody..." Cody rolled his eyes and walked closer to me. "Are you okay?" He said, sitting next to me. I nodded, and he looked at my wrist, where Joe's burned in hand print was. He put his hand on it, and before I could say anything, he healed it, turning the burned skin back to its normal skin tone. "Thanks," I mumbled trying to pull my hand away, but he frowned, "That Joe...what a jerk." I glared at him and pulled my arm away, slapping him across the face. "Shut up! He is not a jerk! You're the jerk for saying that!" I crossed my arms and turned away, hating the surprised look on his face. Cody was silent for a moment before mumbling, "Sorry. I didn't mean....But are you sure you're ok-" "Am I okay? AM I OKAY!? I insulted my best friend in the entire world about the fault that she didn't want her real name, I got shocked into common sense by my friend, and....and," Tears fell down my cheek,"I lost the most important guy in the world..and now there's someth-" Suddenly, Cody smashed his mouth against mine. My eyes widened, I froze. WHAT THE HELL! I screamed in my thoughts. I tried to pull away but he was kissing me harder. A light in the corner of my eye shined, and I heard a familiar. "Michaela.....What...?" Then it was gone. I pulled away with all my might and punched Cody square in the face. "YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO BE IRIS MESSAGING ME, DIDN'T YOU!" I screamed, slapping, clawing and punching him. Cody pushed me away, "I'm sorry, Michaela. I just...didn't think you two were a good couple-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I LOVE HIM! HE LOVED ME! BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" More tears fell from my eyes, "HE WAS MY EVERYTHING! I....I loved him. I'm...s-still not over him." Cody looked torn between kissing me again or helping me back home. "Michaela...I didn't know you loved him that much. I..I was just being stupid. I just thought...if he was gone, you'd...like me." I wiped my eyes, "Of course I wouldn't. I only love Tage." That was a blow for Cody; he looked heartbroken, but he smiled. "I wish we could have had this talk before I broke you two up...." I sniffled, "M-me too." Cody stood quickly, and grabbed my arm. "Your dad's going to kill me if I don't get you home soon. And...after this battle, you can go back to camp and tell Tage everything. Get him back." Cody smirked. I smiled weakly. "Okay." "And Michaela?" "Hm?" "I just want you to remember....I do really love you." Category:Chapter Page